Star vs the Paparazzi
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: When someone posted a video about Star and Marco's recent battles with Ludo, the paparazzi started to followed them everywhere? Star ahs faced Ludo and her parents, but can she faced the Paparazzi?
1. Prolouge

**Wow, first Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfiction! Can't believe it! So I was watching the episodes and I discovered that most of Echo Creek knows her as a magical princess from another dimension, and that people actually like her (well, not everyone likes her; Brittany Wong for example). But what if another person doesn't like and decided to post a video of one of Star and Marco's battle and take it to the internet? What would people outside of Echo Creek will react? The answers will be in this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: Star vs the Forces Evil doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Daron Necfy. Though I wished I owned it.**

Prologue

Another day. Another day fighting monsters in the life of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

Currently, they were fighting Ludo and his monsters and it looks as though they were winning.

"Narwhal blast!" shouted Star as narwhals pooped out of her magic wand. The spell blasted Bull Frog, Big Chicken and Emmitt.

Meanwhile, Marco was corned by Bearicorn, Three Eyed Cyclops and Man Arm. Marco grabbed a rake and began twirling it around him. He stabbed it at Three Eyed Cyclops, Bearicorn, and Man Arm. The monsters yelped in pain as they were kicked and blasted away with Star's magic.

Ludo, frustrated and furious that he was beaten again, took out his dimensional scissors and cut through the fabric of reality. "Retreat!" he yelled.

The monsters started limping to the portal, looking anywhere but at Ludo, knowing that they have disappoint him again.

"I'll be back for you, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz!" he said before the portal closed.

"That was awesome!" yelled Marco as they sand before a destruction of rubble and dirt.

"Of course it was, Marco. Fighting monsters always makes me happy," said Star. She looked around a lot of stuff destroyed. "We should probably clean this up before we go inside."

"Good idea," replied Marco.

They cleaned up as much as they can and went inside. Little do they know that a man popped up behind the bushes?

"So you think you little freak, you came come crash into our perfect little town, and made it crazy? Well, you've got another thing on your mind. As soon as I post this video online, your private world will become public."

He laughed evilly before being attacked by squirrels.

 **Like I say, the official first chapter will be about the paparazzi surrounding the Diazes house, the discovery of the video (and the person who posted the video), and the tourists'' reactions. Reviews are appreciated (good and bad), and I'll see you later.**


	2. The Media Storm

**Hey Guys! Happy Class of 2015!**

 **Audience starts screaming.**

 **I know guys. In Elizabeth, yesterday all the eighth graders graduated. And guess what? I just got graduated.**

 **Someone: Conquradts.**

 **OK. Forget about Graduation. Here's the official first chapter of SVTP (short for Star vs the Paparazzi). Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Media Swarm

The next day began like any other day. Marco woked up, dressed up, and went downstairs. On the way to the dining room, he caught the computer room out of the corner of his eye since he had never been in the computer room since last night (Star dragged him to fight with Ludo and his army), he decided to go check on his Twitter account before school time.

He opened up Twitter and check his social status. It was an average 2; his best friends Ferguson and Alfonzo. He then checked out other peoples' status. They were lots of them; mostly because they were celebrities, Kim Kardashian and Kylie Jenner. He sighed. Why didn't he have so many social status? Then he decided to just go on YouTube to listen to music.

He went to YouTube, opened it, and was about to pop his earbuds when he noticed this video.

"Is There A MAGIC GIRL Living In Echo Creek?!"

Marco raised an eyebrow. Something in the video dos not sound right at all.

"Marco. Marco Diaz!"

Marco got back into reality and turned towards a smiling face of Star Butterfly.

"Hey Star. What's up?" asked Marco.

'Not much. What yu doing?" asked Star, reclining on the chair next to him.

Marco sighed. "I'm just checking on Twitter, then YouTube before going to school," Marco replied.

"Oh," Star began and paused. "What's Twitter and YouTube?" she asked.

"Oh, never mind," Marco said, then clicked on the video. The website paused then zapped onto the video. The video started with someone behind the bushes.

"Geesh, stalker," muttered Marco. He must have been a paparazzi photographer sent to invade celebrities' privacy.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Star.

"You'll never understand," said Marco

Star stayed quiet as the continue watching the video as the person lifted the camera to discover that the people who were video graphed- were themselves. They watched in horror as they watched themselves go out in the backyard, battling Ludo and his army, and celebrating before cleaning up and going inside. Then the video ended.

Star was confused about what had just happened, especially when Marco looked angry.

"Star, you don't know what just happened?"

Star shook her head.

"Someone was stalking in our backyard and took a video of us fighting Ludo and his monsters, and you using your magic wand!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Star, trying to sound brave, but was really scared.

Marco groaned. "It means that people now know you are magical."

"I thought people knew that."

"No Star. Only this town knows you're magical. Not until now do people outside of Echo Creek doesn't know you're magical," replied Marco.

"So, what do we do know?" asked Star.

"Well," Marco said after a pause, "we can talk to Mom and Dad about it."

"Good idea," replied Star.

The two teens turned off the computer and tiptoed downstairs. They just past the living room where they heard something that interested them.

"And now a special report on a major breaking story, brought to you by Channel 7 Action News."

Marco's eyes widen. "Come on, Star. Let's go." he said, grabbing Star by the hand.

They ran through the rooms, with Star screaming, "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Diaz."

"Adios kids!" cried Mr. Diaz.

The two teens went and open the door. And they were greeted by light flashing and people yelling and shouting out questions.

There were lots of newspaper people writing stories and taking pictures. One reporter came up to them and put a microphone to their faces.

"Star Butterfly," she began, "are you really magical?"

Star throw a scared look at Marco. Marco gulped. He didn't expect news media to believe in the video.

"Ignore them Star," Marco said.

Star tried to mod, but the photographers' bright flashes were too bright flashes were too bright for her to see.

Star, with Marco holding her hand, pushed through s swarm of TV people, newspapers people, paparazzi photographers and journalists. Most people were pushing and shoving trying to get a perfect picture of Star. Star was terrified and scared and Marco knew it.

"Hey guys. Get out of here! Don't you see she's terrified," yelled Marco. But no listened to him. They only move closer to him and Star.

Finally, they managed to get into the bus and got in. Star looked out of the window and noticed that there were non-news people taking pictures of her. Star brought her backpack, so she lifted it to the window. She smiled. That's better.

"Star, are you all right?"

Star snapped back into reality and turn towards Marco. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Star, you're sure?" asked Marco.

"Marco, I'm fine. I'm sure it will pass."

Marco looked nervously down. It will not pass away, at least so fast.

 **Anyone raise their hand if you feel sorry for Star and Marco (raises hand.) That's pretty muchly a nightmare for celebrities' kids. The next chapter will be about when the TABLOIDS get into this mess. Adios kids, review and favorite and also…**

 **HAPPY CLASS OF 2015!**


End file.
